The First Ghost
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Ever wonder where ghosts came from? Well Danny and his friends are about to meet the Original Ghost, the Creator of the Ghost Zone. But what does she want with Danny? Better than the summary I promise. I did the cover art myself! I wonder what would happen if the Guys In White found out about the ghost zone's creator? Hmm... after-thought.
1. Ghost Sense

_**A/N:**__ This is my first Danny Phantom fic. I've had this idea for years but I've got so many other ongoing stories at the moment I'm planning to start basing how much work I do on each story based on how many reviews I get per chapter. _

_If you like this leave a review or go to my profile and vote for this story. If you have issues with some one being OOC, let me know because I want to write this like it's an episode. This story takes place before the final episode probably during season 3. _

_and now Beware!... I mean Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ghost Sense**

"I'm serious guys. My ghost sense is going crazy." The young boy with black hair and blue eyes took a seat at the lunch table with his two friends, Sam and Tucker.

The goth girl rested her elbows on the lunch table and leaned her head on her hand. She stared at Danny with an annoyed look on her face. "No offense Danny, but you've been saying that all morning. Talk about the boy who cried Ghost."

"Seriously dude," Danny's friend Tucker sat across the table messing with his PDA. "We haven't seen a ghost all morning. It's the quietest school day we've had since you got your powers. Why can't you just be happy with that?"

Danny stared defensively at his friends, "I've got nothing against a quiet day. I just wouldn't call this a quiet day." He let out another gasp of cold air and glanced nervously around. Normally his Ghost Sense only went off when there was another ghost around, and if there was one it was probably there to attack him. Sam and Tucker gave their friend a worried look as they watched his eyes search the air nervously.

"Did you ever consider maybe it's your ice powers going crazy again?" Sam reached over to feel his forehead, "Isn't that and the Ghost Sense connected?"

Danny swatted her hand away, "I already tried burning off some of my powers during Gym class. It didn't change anything. I'm telling you guys, there is a ghost here… somewhere." The poor boy gasped as yet another rush of cold air filled his body. While he was busy scanning the sky the school bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period. The goth and techno-geek were forced to drag their newly paranoid friend inside.

XXX

They had only been sitting in class for five minutes and Danny's ghost sense had already gone off another 6 times. The teacher, Mr. Lancer, sat as his desk grading some papers while the students worked on their tests. That freezing sensation in his body that came out as a breath of cold air was going so often now that Danny was finding it impossible to concentrate. He finished the answer he was on and stood up to hand in his test.

The teacher raised an eyebrow as he saw Danny walk up, "Finished already Mr. Fenton? I hope you aren't expecting an A with half the test blank."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer but I'm not feeling so good. Is it alright if I go to the nurse's office?" Danny smiled trying to look innocent. The teacher just sighed and pulled out a hall pass. In the hallway, pass in hand, Danny was transformed and intangible before you could say, 'Ah! It's a ghost!'

The half-ghost half-human flew high through the skys of Amity Park, searching for a secluded area where he could try and use up more of his powers. He landed behind some trees in the city park and looked all around to make sure there were no bystanders. "If it's my ice powers going crazy, then this should take care of it," he said, then turned and froze the fountain, along with several other nearby statues, each in their own solid block of ice. Another rush of cold air forced him to gasp again. "Darn it. Why won't this work!"

"I'll tell you why, Ghost Boy!" a shout came from behind him and a blast of ectoplasm slammed into his back knocking him to the ground. Danny looked up to see his old enemy, the walking hunk of hardware who claims to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker, flying right at him. Skulker's fist slammed into the side of Danny's face at full force, bashing him to the ground once again.

A circle of light formed around his waist, splitting over him, leaving him standing there in a black spandex jumpsuit with silver gloves and boots. It wasn't just his wardrobe that changed, his now silver hair hung down over green eyes that glared up at the attacker. "Skulker! So it's been you following me all day!" Danny fired off a few of his own ecto-blasts but the ghost hunter dodged them all.

"Wrong Punk. I just got here. Now tell me where she is!" The rockets on Skulker's back propelled him straight toward Danny preparing to strike again, but the Ghost Boy went intangible and the attacker passed harmlessly through him.

"Where who is?" Danny was more curious than angry but Skulker didn't answer. He turned himself back and flew in for another attempt, which Danny just dodged again. "Look! Would you just tell me who you're looking fo…" his words were cut off by yet ANOTHER warning from his ghost sense. He already knew about Skulker. Why was it going off again? …unless there was another ghost. He saw Skulker come to a screeching halt looking behind Danny with a terrified expression.

Turning around, Danny saw a pair of glowing green eyes floating in space. As quickly as he had seen them they vanished and fiery green letters started writing out a message.

_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

"Leave who alone?" Danny said, backing away from the writing. When there was no answer, Danny turned back to see that Skulker was gone. He looked around but saw no trace of where the ghost had flown to. "Well that was weird."

Off in the distance Danny could hear the sound of his school bell ringing. With his legs changed into a ghostly tail, he raced off to return for the last class of the day.

XXX

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in a booth at their favorite hang-out in town, The Nasty Burger. Sam watched as Danny's Ghost Sense went off again and he smashed his face down on the table in annoyance.

"It's still going?"

"Still..? It never stopped… except for those two minutes during that fight with Skulker."

Tucker sat next to Danny sipping at his Nasty Cola. "What did he want anyway?" he enquired, while he reached over and stole some of Danny's chili fries.

Danny pushed himself back from the table. "No idea. After that writing appeared he just vanished."

Sam put her hand to her cheek, thoughtfully, "Well if we assume the writing was telling him to leave you alone then you really have nothing to worry about."

"Except for the ghost who wrote it." Danny pointed out. He ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself and his Ghost Sense went off again. "Darn it! If there's a ghost around I wish they would just show themselves!" Danny yelled.

"_So you have wished it, so shall it be."_ The familiar voice floated up through the floor.

As Tucker was reaching for more fries, the entire tray suddenly floated up into the air. Looking around, Danny and his friends saw that all the food in the restaurant was spinning in a massive whirlwind. In a second Danny ducked under the table and transformed. He flew out to face the vortex of meat. Green light shown from the center and the ghosts of two women faded into view. The first of a beautiful woman in ancient Arabian attire, the second wore an apron and a hair net.

"Desiree and the Lunch Lady?" Danny looked at the two ghosts skeptically, "You two are working together? Why?"

The beautiful Desiree smiled and half closed her eyes giving the boy a seductive look, "To come after you of course."

"Yes dearie. Now you can either tell us where she is, or FACE MY GREASY FURY!" The Lunch Lady swung her hand forward and two globs of hamburger meat were launched towards Danny, who barely dodged them.

"First Skulker now you two? Would somebody please tell me who you're looking for!?"

The loud rumble of a guitar sounded from behind him and a translucent pinkish-purple fist smashed into his back, knocking him to the ground. Looking back he saw the former rock star Ember Mclain holding out her hand ready to strum another chord.

"If you don't know, then we can just destroy you now and she'll never have to bother with you." She swung her hand down letting loose a wave of green energy out of her guitar. It smashed into Danny and the Ghost Boy was smashed into the wall across the room.

"Danny!" Sam yelled out from the booth she and Tucker were still hiding in as the three ghosts encircled her friend. She ducked under the table and reached into Danny's backpack. Pulling out the Fenton Thermos, she dove out and pulled the cap off pointing it at the attackers.

A light shone out of the thermos and flew towards the Lunch Lady. The ghost screamed as the soup canister began drawing her into itself. Her physical form was stretched out as she fought the pull of the light. She was nearly to the opening of the thermos when a glassy pink wall smashed down in front of Sam, disrupting the beam of light and allowing the Lunch Lady to escape.

As the three female ghosts stared at the glassy wall their eyes filled with fear. More glowing green writing appeared.

_GET AWAY!_

Sam and Tucker stared in confusion as all three of the ghosts simultaneously went intangible and flew off in different directions. The wall vanished, as did the writing, and the two ran to check on their friend who was still smashed into the wall. He was dazed but still conscious.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked as Danny pealed himself out of the cracking plaster.

Danny put his hand to his head, feeling dizzy. He looked around to make sure there was no one in sight then landed and returned to his human form. "I think so… What happened?"

"You're mystery ghost came back again." Sam said coming over with the Fenton Thermos in her hands. "Soon as those three saw that creepy green writing they turned and ran."

"You should thank whoever it is that keeps saving your butt." Tucker said.

Danny glared up at his friend, "Except for the fact that she's the reason I keep getting attacked."

"How do you know it's a she?" Sam asked, handing the thermos to Danny who took it and headed back over to grab his backpack. Sam and Tucker did the same. The three headed out the door.

"Well that's what they said." Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, "I don't get it. First Skulker then Ember, Desiree and the Lunch Lady… What would they all want with me?"

"You mean besides destroying you?" Tucker added less than helpfully. Danny just gave him an annoyed glare. "What?... Look on the bright side, you're headed home now and there's not another real threat around for miles."

Just as Tucker said this, a short ghost wearing blue overalls, blue gloves, and a blue hat, flew up and wiggled his fingers in front of them. "BEWARE!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at Tucker, who just shrugged, "I did say 'a real threat,' didn't I?"

Danny put his hands on his sides and glared up at the annoying Box Ghost. "What do you want?" He stayed still as Sam went behind him to pull out the thermos again.

"I Am the Box Ghost! And I am here to…"

The poor ghost didn't get to say what he was there for due to getting sucked inside the Fenton Thermos. Sam handed the occupied thermos back to Danny who gasped as his Ghost Sense went off once again. The frustrated teenager let out an annoyed growl. Sam and Tucker followed after him as he stormed down the street; headed to his house before another ghost could come after him.

* * *

_What'd you think? Any good? Leave a review._


	2. Invisibility

_**A/N: Read and Review please!**_

_I have a lot of ongoing stories so I'm trying to work on them in order of reviews but I also have a lot of homework. So leave a review if this story is good enough to be continued. If no one reviews then I don't know when I'll get back to this._

_Also I would like opinions on how good/bad I'm doing._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invisible**

"Of all the crummy days to over sleep!" Danny muttered to himself as he yanked his usual white and red shirt over his head. "Of course my stupid alarm clock," he gasped as his ghost sense went off again but since it had been like that all night he just ignored it, "had to pick today to not work. Guess I'm flying again." He took a quick glance out the window then changed into his ghostly form. Danny Phantom phased through the wall, none the wiser to the ghostly flicker coming from his alarm clock.

XXX

Danny arrived at school right as the bell was ringing. He was forced to walk into class late and listen to the scolding from his teacher as well as the mocking of his classmates.

"Relax dude," Tucker said from the seat behind him, "it's not as if this happens every day."

Danny glared back at him, "Uhh… hello? Tuck? It kind of does?"

Sam leaned her head on her hands and smiled over at him, "well at least there will be a distraction today."

"A distraction?" Danny asked, while letting out another gasp from his ghost sense. "Like what?"

"Like that." Sam pointed up to the front of the room as a girl their age walked in and over to talk to Mr. Lancer. "My parents are on the school board and I heard from them yesterday about a new student."

Danny looked from the girl up front and back to Sam, "A new student? In the middle of the year?"

Sam shrugged, "Apparently she had some sort of health problem that kept her in bed until now."

"Wait…" Tucker leaned across the row to whisper to Sam, "Since when have you ever listened when your parents talk about the school?"

She smiled slightly, an amused look crossing her face, "Since they complained about her being a bad influence 'cause she's Goth?"

The girl turned around and smiled slightly, but not too much, at her new classmates. Her black hair fell wildly to her mid-back, held out of her face by a small green barrette; it contrasted against her pale skin. Besides the dark clothing, consisting of a black T-shirt, black pleated skirt with a silver belt hanging crooked off her waist and a spiked choker around her neck, her most noticeable feature was her bright green eyes. As Danny looked at them he could swear he saw the colors in her eyes shifting like green flames shining through an ice crystal. _Weird…_ he thought to himself.

"Alright all of you listen up," Mr. Lancer said standing behind his desk, gesturing with his hand. "This is Annabelle Rishon. She will be joining our class as of today. Let's all try and make her feel welcome." The teacher smiled out at the class even knowing that probably none of them were paying attention. Turning to Annabelle he asked, "Miss Rishon, is there anything you wanted to say?"

She folded her arms and scowled out at the other students. "Yeah. My name is Ann. If any of you ever call me Annabelle, I'll make you wish you were never born." Everyone in the class nodded nervously, except Sam who was enjoying seeing the dark side of this new student.

Mr. Lancer tugged at his collar, "Alright then Ann, why don't you take a seat behind Miss Manson?"

"Whatever." Ann shrugged and went to the empty desk. Sam turned around and smiled at her. "What?"

The goth shrugged nonchalantly, "My name's like that to. I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam."

Ann smiled back. "Nice to meet you Sam."

"And nice to meet you Ann!" Tucker adjusted his hat as he leaned over to the seat next to his. "I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley."

Ann covered her mouth with her hand stifling a snicker, "Nice to meet you Tucker Tucker Foley. Nice beret." When Tucker only stared at her, mouth agape, Ann turned back to Sam. "Is he okay?"

Danny laughed from across the row, "He's just surprised a girl, besides Sam, actually talked to hi ~gasp~… him." Danny's mood darkened. He had almost forgotten all about his haywire ghost powers.

Ann looked over at him confused, "are you okay?"

Danny just rested his head on his hand and sighed, "I'm fine…"

Ann just shrugged. She leaned forward to Sam again to ask, "Hey mind showing me around the school later?"

"Sure." Sam said sounding eager.

"Ooo! Can I come to!?" Tucker asked raising his hand and leaning out of his chair, "I can show you the…" a large stomach blocked his view of Ann. "Hey!" Looking up he saw Mr. Lancer staring down angrily at him with an open book in his hand.

"I understand that you all want to get to know each other, but if you keep this up, you'll be getting to know each other in detention." He closed the book and walked back to the front of the room. Sam Tucker and Ann all slouched down in their seats until the end of class.

XXX

"I can't believe you're a techno-geek!" Tucker stared at Ann in amazement.

Ann just shrugged, "I don't really care what people label me. I just express my individuality whatever way I want." On the other side of the lunch table Danny sat in shock, staring at his friends excited smiles.

His ghost sense went off again. For good measure, he glanced around the room. The jocks were over at their table throwing a football around, the popular girls sat at their table discussing makeup, and the band geeks, and science geeks and everyone else was at their normal tables. No flying food, no ecto-blasts, no evil music… a perfectly normal high school cafeteria.

Danny smashed his head into the table in frustration.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ann asked looking up from her state-of-the-art PDA.

"Yeah… I ~gasp~" Danny looked up and saw a green glow coming out of the PDA. "Oh no… Sorry need to borrow this." He grabbed the tiny device right out of her hands and looked at it. An annoying laugh echoed from the speakers. _Technus! I gotta get him out of here before…_

Ann reached out and snatched the PDA back. She scowled at him then pressed a few buttons. Danny briefly saw a pink glow then the laughing stopped.

Danny stared in surprise at the small computer. _Why didn't Technus come out? _"Uhh… Sorry guys," he said standing from the table. "I gotta go check on something." He turned and hurried out the room leaving the three sitting there looking confused.

Stepping into an empty room, Danny transformed and went invisible and intangible. He floated back into the cafeteria back to the table where his friends were sitting. As he floated closer he could hear them talking.

"Does he often run off like that?" Ann asked.

Sam shrugged nervously trying to cover for him. "Well Danny has a lot of stuff going on."

"Oh really? Like what?"

From his spot in the air above her, Danny could clearly see the face of the computer obsessed ghost, Technus, staring out of Ann's PDA. _He looks… annoyed… _Danny thought to himself. He stared at the ghost and saw him make an attempt to get out of the PDA but a flicker of pink rippled across the screen and Technus once again settled down looking irritated. _No way… is he trapped in there or what? _

Danny waited until he was sure Technus was staring up in his direction before he became visible for a short second. The techno-ghost's eyes grew wide then narrowed into an angry scowl. He flew forward and slammed himself into the screen but remained trapped in the PDA. When he slammed into the screen he let out a loud, "oomf" sound that was clearly noticed by Sam and Tucker.

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

Ann got up from the table. "Nope didn't hear a thing. I gotta umm… talk to a teacher before our next class. I'll catch you guys later." She turned and walked out of the cafeteria, with the invisible Phantom not far behind.

She walked a little ways down the hall then ducked into the same room he had used to transform. Danny phased his head through the door, but when he looked around, the room was empty. "Well that's weird…" he said, letting himself become visible again, "I could've sworn I sensed a ghost in here."

"Perhaps you require more practice."

"I guess so… Hey wait!" Danny looked around for the voice he had just heard. Wires from a nearby computer flew towards him and coiled around his wrists. A cloud of green computer coding swirled around before solidifying into a tall male ghost with green skin and a silver mullet. "Technus! What are you doing here?"

"Haha! I'm sure you wish you knew, eh Child?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at the annoying specter, "Well duh. That's kind of why I asked."

"Oh..." Technus blinked a couple times before getting his overconfident look back, "Well no matter. I Technus, Master of all Technology, merely have to stall you here."

Danny struggled against the ghost-controlled wires. "Stall me? For what?"

"Sorry," Technus said smirking at the trapped ghost boy, "But you do not have the proper clearance to access that information."

"You want clearance how about I clear you out of here." Danny gave one more pull on his wire restraints while freezing them solid. The brittle cords shattered leaving Danny free to shoot at Technus with his Ecto-blasts. Technus swung his hand in front of him and a computer monitor flew out to block the blasts.

More wires lashed out of every which way, ensnaring poor Danny once again. Electricity ran down from some wires that had come out of the lights in the room. Danny yelled out as the shocks ran through his body leaving him feeling weak. Technus smiled and floated forward.

"And now Child, I would say you should run home crying, but you will not be running at all after this." Technus raised his hand ready to strike. Danny struggled but his body was numb from the electrical shock. Danny closed his eyes preparing for the blow but opened them again when he heard a small clink sound like a marble rolling across the floor. Looking down, he saw a small pink orb glowing with Ecto-Energy. Technus' eyes went wide, "Uh oh.." He immediately went intangible and flew out of the room as the pink orb exploded.

Danny barely managed to pull up a shield around himself. He flew back through the wall, across the hallway, through another wall, and did a sliding crash across a table in the science lab. Slowly he sat up and looked himself over for scratches from the glass from the table. Seeing nothing he went intangible and flew back through the walls to look at the other room.

Danny's eyes opened wide when he saw the room. It was as if nothing had happened in there. Not even the wires from the lights that had electrocuted him were hanging down. Everything was back where it was meant to be… like the fight had never happened. "But… That's not possible…" Danny said in shock.

XXX

"You're sure you went into the same room?" Sam asked as they walked to their lockers at the end of the day.

"Positive. I checked the rooms on both sides just in case. I don't get it… Technus never had the power to do that…. And that orb… it was the same pink as that plasma wall from the Nasty Burger…" Danny rubbed his neck trying to work out a kink from the fight.

"Doesn't that mean it's probably the same ghost?" Sam asked, turning the dial on her locker. She reached in and pulled out some books as well as tucking her spare Thermos into her bag.

"Probably… What I don't get is why this ghost hasn't shown itself yet."

"Well hey maybe it left already?" Sam suggested. Danny looked up at her surprised. "Well your ghost sense hasn't gone off since lunch so it's always possible… Uh.. never mind." Right as she was saying that, Danny gasped from his Ghost Sense.

"Hey guys." Tucker walked up behind them and put his hands around their shoulders. "Just finished showing Ann around the school. Figured we'd head to the Nasty Burger. You guys in?" Ann came up behind him looking mildly interested.

Sam and Danny smiled slyly at one another. Since lunch, Tucker had practically been inseparable from Ann with constant geek talk. They could guess that Ann was just glad for friends but they both knew Tucker had something else on his mind.

"Sure," Danny shrugged and laughed. "A distraction sounds good right now." As they headed out of the school he glanced over at Ann. She and Sam were talking about some event at a Goth bookstore nearby. He wasn't sure why Technus was in her PDA but he had a feeling that the ghost hadn't been there by accident. _She's involved somehow._ Danny resolved that he would keep his eye on her.

XXX

High above the skies of Casper High a ghost shifted his form from that of an old man to one of a child. He held a serious look on his face staring down at the ghost boy Danny Phantom, the one his master was so interested in. Normally he preferred to avoid meddling with the time stream, but by her request he had repaired the damage done to the high school's computer room.

He had become so accustomed to knowing the final outcome of an event before it happened, but whenever she was awake he was forced to take a more active role in time.

He pressed the button on the tip of his staff that had a clock on the top of it. "Time In." He watched as Danny Fenton walked beside his friends talking and laughing like a normal teenage boy. Clockwork almost felt bad that the boy didn't know what was about to happen. In the end he merely shrugged his shoulders and returned to his lair.

* * *

_Rate and Review!_


	3. Ghost Ray

**_A/N:_**_ Please continue to review. I'm not sure if I like how this chapter went and I don't know when I'll get anything else out. I want opinions on how I'm doing and what people think of my OC. _

_Review when you're done please._

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Ghost Ray**

"Code White! We have a major ecto-outbreak. Scanners show readings greater than that of the Ghost King. " A man with dark skin, wearing a white suit stood staring at a computer screen deep in a not-so-secret government facility. His agent partner came over to see what he was looking at.

"How is that even possible?" the lighter skinned agent asked, but his question was ignored.

"Searching for previous outbreaks of this magnitude." The dark skinned agent typed away at the computer. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he thought he remembered hearing about something like this that happened back before he was an agent. "There. A similar outbreak occurred 10 years ago in… Wisconsin?"

The two agents looked at each other confused. "Interesting things actually happen in Wisconsin?"

"Apparently…"

"So who do we know that was in Wisconsin 10 years ago that we can question possibly painfully and not have the city enraged?" The two stood there thinking for a short minute before turning around to see a large poster on the wall.

The poster was of the Mayor of Amity Park grinning, winking and pointing, with the large writing _'You can't say VLAD without MASTER!'_ scrawled across the top.

The two GIW agents smiled evilly at the poster, knowing exactly where their first stop would be.

XXX

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Ember floated up in the sky with her arms crossed pouting.

"We don't really have a choice." Skulker said as he looked out through his visual scope. "She wants to see what the ghost child can do. At least she won't interfere this time."

Ember smiled and held up her fist. "Which means we can wail on the dipstick as much as we want."

"Indeed… My scanners show that our prey is down in that large shopping center."

"You mean the mall? Well anyway... Wait here. I got first dibs."

"Now hang on. I think I should get first crack at him."

Ember raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Fine then we'll Rock-paper-scissors for it."

XXX

"Was that movie cool or what?" Sam had a huge smile on her face as the group walked out of the theater.

"Totally! That one part when they… And then that other part… man that was awesome." Tucker and Ann high-fived one another.

Sam and Tucker continued walking away but Ann stopped. "Hey guys," she said looking back at the theater, "Shouldn't we wait for Danny? He left in the middle of the movie but never came back."

Sam shrugged nervously, "He must have had something come up."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll catch up with us later." Right as Tucker said this, a blue blast of ectoplasmic energy hit the ground not far from where they were standing, charring the pavement. The three teenagers looked up and saw two ghosts battling it out in the skies above. Sam and Tucker exchanged a nervous glance before turning back to look at Ann. They were surprised to see a huge smile on her face.

"No way! Finally!"

Tucker came up and grabbed her wrist, nodding to Sam. To Ann he said, "We should probably run."

Ann just pulled away, "Why? That's Danny Phantom up there right? From what I heard he never lets humans get hurt."

"Uhh…" Tucker wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Either way," Sam said stepping in. "It only makes his job harder if we stick around."

High above, Danny let lose more ecto-blasts at Skulker. This was the second weirdest fight he had ever had with the ghost hunter; the first being the one where he got help from a gorilla. Something was different about Skulker. There was a distinct lack of threats and witty banter, which could only mean he was up to something. The last time they had fought without talking was when Vlad Plasmius had paid the hunter to steal something.

_But why would Skulker come after me at the movies?_ Danny wondered. He hit Skulker with one of his ghost rays sending him spinning away through the air. "What's the matter, Skulker? You're not fighting as well as you used to. Get in another fight with your impossible girlfriend? Or is this about that other ghost you've been trying to find?"

Skulker stabilized himself with his rockets. He turned back still saying nothing and fired several blue energy discs. The discs flew right past Danny missing him completely.

"Ha! What was that? You're aim is worse than your fighting." He said smirking at the attacker. Skulker returned the glare.

"Maybe I wasn't aiming at you."

Shocked, Danny turned around to see the blue energy flying straight towards his friends. "No!" He exclaimed. Quickly he turned and flew towards his friends, but there was no way he could reach them in time.

"Watch Out!" Ann yelled out to Sam and Tucker, who had their backs to the fight. She grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them out of harm's way. The energy discs narrowly missed them. Sam and Tucker gasped and looked up at Ann who was glaring angrily at the sky. She kept watching the fight out of the corner of her eye but turned her head towards the two of them, "I think you guys are right. We should go." They nodded and the three of them ran.

Danny saw his friends run for cover then turned angrily to Skulker. "You leave my friends out of this."

"Why don't you make me, whelp."

He was caught a bit off guard by Skulker's unusual attitude, but he let it pass and threw an ice blast at him. Skullker phased through the ice and flew down and right past Danny.

"What?" Danny turned confused until he saw Skulker was headed straight at Sam, Tucker and Ann. "Oh no you don't!" He turned and started to follow but was hit from behind by a wave of sound.

"Why don't you take me on, Dipstick?" Ember floated over with her guitar at the ready. Danny stared at her wide eyed.

"Ember? Why are you here?"

"I figured my boyfriend could use some help. Plus it's fun to wail on you," she said while adjusting the dial on her guitar.

Danny just floated there for a moment. "Wait… You and Skulker?"

"Surprised?"

"More like grossed out."

Ember just shrugged, "Well don't worry you won't have to think about it for long. And neither will your friends." She strummed a chord and sent a pink fist at him. Danny dodged and turned his head just enough to see Sam, Tucker and Ann fleeing from Skulker.

He turned back to Ember, "Jeeze what is it with you guys lately. Whatever happed to those good old one on one fights where I kicked your butts and everybody went home happy?"

"Maybe we suck at Rock-Paper-Scissors… or maybe we've just realized it's more fun to wail on you with some help." Her eyes wandered down to look at Skulker with a fond smile crossing her lips. Danny saw this and flinched feeling even more grossed out. He started the fight again, purely so he could avoid any more awkward moments.

While Danny was busy fighting off Ember, his friends were running from Skulker. "Please tell me you have the thermos…" Tucker asked as calmly as is possible while running for his life.

"Why do you want soup at a time like this?" Ann asked running just behind him.

Sam was up ahead of the two of them, "Would you guys shut it and keep running!"

Ann screamed from behind them. Sam and Tucker turned to see Skulker grab her and fly past them. Ann struggled against his grip "Let me go you… Sorry excuse for a toaster!" she yelled. Skulker lifted his other hand and shot some green goop over her mouth to silence her.

Turning back to Sam and Tucker he said, "Tell the ghost boy if he wants to see his friend again he will… umm…will… uhh…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You've never made a ransom threat before. Have you?"

"Uh… not really, No." Skulker said looking a little embarrassed.

Tucker put his hands on his side, "Pathetic Dude."

"Not as pathetic as this!" Skulker yelled out triumphantly while he shot a laser that zapped Tucker's belt causing his pants to fall down revealing a pair of white boxers with yellow smiley faces all over them.

"Hey! Not Cool!"

"No, But this is!" the yell came from above them. Skulker, Sam, Tucker and Ann all looked up as a snowball hit Skulker in the face. Danny flew down and landed next Sam and Tucker. "Let her go Skulker!"

Skulker wiped the snow from his face. "I don't think so ghost child."

Ann glared up at the failure of a hunter that had its arm wrapped around her middle. Careful to avoid the notice of the Danny and his friends she raised her hand up to touch Skulker's arm. Her hand momentarily glowed pink and Skulker yelped out in pain. The arm holding her released its grip; Ann would have yelled out if her mouth hadn't been covered.

"No!" Danny yelled. He leapt forward and barely caught her before she hit the ground. He set her down on her feet then turned angrily back to Skulker only to find that the ghost was gone. "Darn it! He got away again." Ann made some muffled complaints from beside him. Danny turned to her and laughed, "Here let me help you with that." He grabbed the ectoplasm and pealed it away.

"Wow! You're really are amazing! You saved me… but I gotta ask… Why did that ghost call me your friend?" She already knew why but wanted to see what he would say.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uhh he just does that to say I'm too friendly with humans," he lied. "Well umm.. glad you're not hurt… and now I gotta go." He turned and flew off into the sky.

Sam and Tucker watched Ann's reaction but she didn't seem to have one. She shrugged and looked at the two of them. "Yeah I got to get going to. See you guys at school on Monday." She waved to them and hurried off.

Sam and Tucker let out a sigh of relief. They decided to head over to Danny's house to find out what Skulker was up to.

XXX

Ann leaned against the wall in the shadow of some back alley; her green eyes glowing in the dark. She had been waiting for nearly 10 minutes before two ghosts phased up through the ground and landed in front of her. "It took you long enough." She said scowling at them.

Ember stared at the ground while Skulker nervously fidgeted with his hands. Skulker was the first to look up at her. "You said you wouldn't interfere." He said this less like a bold complaint and more like a fearful question.

Ann raised an eyebrow at the ghost hunter. "I also said to keep fighting until one of you was trapped in that thermos thing you told me about."

"He didn't have it with him." Ember shrugged.

"That's No Excuse!" Ann yelled. She sighed and touched her hand to her head suddenly feeling tired. _Not yet. I won't go back to sleep yet._ She straightened up and glared at the two of them. "I also didn't tell you to try and kidnap me. What was that about anyway?"

Skulker lowered his head. "You said you wanted to talk to the ghost child alone… I thought.."

"You thought that if you told him to come alone that I'd get that chance?"

Skulker nodded. Ann sighed.

"Even if you had, he never would have come alone. That boy is not as stupid as you seem to think. Neither are his friends." She ran her hands through her hair thinking. Her mind was getting fuzzy. She had been out of her ghost form yet still using her powers and it was tiring her out.

Two white circles appeared around her waist. The rings split. One went up, the other moved down. She felt the warmth drain from her body as she returned to her death-like state. Her black skirt grew in length down to her knees and became split and ragged. It flowed around her appearing like black and green ghostly flames. The black T-shirt slimmed into a smooth white blouse, the lining of which shimmered with the same green flames as the skirt.

Ann marveled at how similar Danny Phantom was to her; from the feel of his powers down to the shining white hair and glowing green eyes. She lifted her hand and gazed at the smooth black glove, thinking. She turned back to look at her two friends. They didn't dare make her angry but they also knew she wouldn't really do anything to them.

Ann sighed again, "Sorry about getting mad… Do me a favor and go find me Kitty and Johnny. They're up next. Tell them to come whenever I'm nearby but if they do anything to blow my cover Johnny is going to need a new bike."

Skulker nodded and took off. Ember was about to do the same but she turned back to give Ann a hug.

"Don't push yourself. You've still got that other half ghost, even if you can't get the dipstick." Ember reminded her. Ann nodded and smiled. Ember returned the look before turning to follow after Skulker.

Ann remained in the alley thinking about what Ember said. "Maybe I'll stop by Vladdy for a visit." She would have stayed there longer but a human rounded the corner and saw her. It wasn't good for her to be seen yet so she went intangible and dropped into the ground.

Jazz stood there in shock. She had been following the Fenton Tracker that she had stored in her purse. Normally she wouldn't have bothered except that her parents had been running around town going crazy because of some new ghost signal. Not to mention her brother Danny had been complaining about sensing ghosts too often with nothing happening.

The tracker had shown the ecto-signatures of Ghost X and Ember Mclain but when she had peeked around the corner she saw with them a human. A young girl. What had really shocked Jazz was the white rings that had split over her body. There was another half ghost like Danny!? Besides Vlad Masters?!

Jazz turned and hurried back towards her house. "I've got to tell Danny."

* * *

_Review Please!_


	4. Transformation

_**A/N: **__Chapters will be coming slowly. I've got finals this next week and also I'm finding this story harder than I had originally thought it would be. I'm putting a lot of thought through each chapter before I write it. I really hope you guys like it. My confidence in my writing has gotten a little shaken due to getting a story almost reported to the site admins (If script format isn't literature then why do we study Shakespear's plays in school?). _

_As always, Number of reviews means faster chapters and this one is competing for my time with one other story. Any comments besides 'Continue' are appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Transformation**

"For the last time… I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT GHOST ENERGY IS COMING FROM AND NEVER KNEW ABOUT IT TEN YEARS AGO!" Vlad Masters yelled and slammed the door of his house in the faces of the two GIW agents that had been annoying him all morning. He quickly locked the door and hurried down to his lab. Even if they were annoying, they had given him some very valuable information.

He had been in the process of repairing his lab during the past few days, meaning that his ecto-scanner had been offline. Vlad began reactivating all his computer systems. "Curses… She just would have to reappear the same time an equipment failure leaves me practically blind." He cursed under his breath and continued messing with the computers.

He was still hard at work when Ann phased through the ceiling of his lab. She floated up above him for a while just watching. _Why is Danny like me but Vlad is so different… _she wondered silently. Not that it really mattered. Vlad was much smarter in either case and that was what mattered.

"Well this can't be right…" Vlad muttered to himself. "According to this she is.."

"Right behind you?"

Vlad jumped at the voice, something he would not normally do so he disguised his reaction with a light cough. Ann faded into view behind him. "Ann my dear…" Vlad said with a false welcoming tone of voice. "When did you wake up?"

"About 3 days ago. Are you surprised?"

"Don't be silly. Why would it surprise me? After all you have come to me twice and did say you would be back again."

"But you didn't think I'd be able to find you easily since you had moved, correct?"

Vlad hid a nervous twitch with a smile, "maybe a teensy bit," he admitted. "I suppose you've come for the same reasons as last time, hmm?" Ann nodded and Vlad turned to his computers.

Ann lowered herself to the ground and returned to her human form. Plasmius hadn't transformed so there was no reason to expend the extra energy. She walked over to stand next to the man noting how much he had changed since she last saw him. His hair which had been pure white since his first death now also held some more human tones of grey in them. His face had aged as well. Twice in the past twenty years, she had seen him and both times she had been amazed at how he continued to age in his human form but not his ghost form.

"I'll be honest my dear, I've made more progress than I had the last time you came but I am still nowhere near fulfilling your request." Vlad punched some codes into his comptuers and images of Danny Fenton popped up. A moment later, images of the clone Danielle were added to the collage.

Ann stared at the image. "Who is that?"

"Her name is Danielle," Vlad explained. "She was, and is, the closest I have come to success. She is a clone I created of young Daniel Fenton, who is…"

"The other halfa." Ann nodded. "I know of him already. I've been getting close to him and his friends since I awoke." Vlad looked at her in surprise. She merely shrugged and pointed out Clockwork had alerted her of Danny's existence.

"Ah yes. The master of time…"

"Yeah you know… the only one that _hasn't_ done some kind of job for you?"

Vlad smiled and folded his hands behind his back, "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about."

Ann just rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, right… So you said that girl was a clone? Does that mean you haven't attempted to make a new halfa yet?"

At this Vlad got a little nervous. Even if he was evil, not even he would purposely put an uninvolved human in mortal danger, unless it was Jack Fenton of course. "Well about that… I can't simply go around running tests that could potentially fail, not only would that expose my identity to the world it would also.."

"Because I really care about your human identity crisis." Ann knew she was being a bit harsh but for now she didn't care. "Have you even attempted to look for a test subject?"

"Well no… but…"

"Why not?" Ann put her hands on her hips. _He's had over twenty years to at least make one attempt. What was taking so long?_ She sat back on a nearby chair and swivled around in a circle. She rested her elbow on the edge of the computer panel and looked up at the screen. Her hair fell down over her shoulders as she watched the different video clips of Danny and Danielle. "Danny… he's different than you… more like me. Why?"

Vlad looked down at the girl. Her face showed her confusion, and her fear. Were she anyone else he would manipulate her in some way to get that perfect clone he wanted. Wait… Why couldn't he? His expression changed to a false sympathy. "I honestly have no idea. Perhaps if I could run some tests on yourself and Daniel I might be able to…"

"No." Ann pushed her chair back and stood up. Vlad felt a shiver run down his spine. From Daniel they were a thing to laugh at, a loss of emotional control; but on this girl, those glowing green eyes were terrifying indeed. Looking into them he could see a void as deep and unforgiving as the Ghost Zone itself. Unconsciously, Vlad took a step back.

Ann noticed his reaction and took a breath to calm herself. "Just use the boy. I'm running some tests of my own this week, while I will be attending school with him. You can monitor those. But until I say so, Danny Phantom is not to know of my existence. Am I clear?"

Vlad smiled and nodded, "As a well-polished trophy." Ann nodded and transformed again, taking off through the ceiling. Vlad glared as he watched her go. The billionare never liked being bossed around. If only he could find some way to gain control over her then he would be unstoppable.

His hologram of Maddie, the love of his life, popped up to alert him to a visitor at the door. The Idiots in White were back. Vlad stared at the monitor in annoyance. Then an idea began to form. An evil green crossed his face as two black rings split over his body. "It just might work."

XXX

"Are you sure you saw a human with them? No offense Jazz but you tend to jump the gun when chasing ghosts." Sam leaned back against the wall in Danny's room. Danny sat on the bed thinking.

"Look, I know what I saw. One minute they were talking to a human the next… She looked just like Danny when he transforms." Jazz waved her arms around in the air as if to emphasize her point. Sam just looked at her skeptically.

"You said it was Skulker and Ember right?" Danny asked, looking up at his frantic sister. "And you're sure the Fenton Tracker only showed two ghosts in the area right?" Jazz nodded to both.

Danny scratched his head thinking. If there was another half ghost around, it would explain why the Fenton Tracker hadn't detected them, but it wouldn't explain why his Ghost Sense had been going crazy; or why all his enemies had started behaving strangely.

"I just don't get it," Sam argued. "If there is another half-ghost… where did it come from? Is Vlad making more clones?"

Danny shook his head, "No. He wouldn't be able to make any more progress without my DNA. Vlad doesn't both with anything that's a waste of his time." A smile crossed his face, "Besides. Most of his computers were destroyed in our last go-around. Since that was less than a week ago, he's probably still repairing them. Not to mention that Tucker remotely deleted half of his cloning data."

"Oh right. I forgot you and Tucker did that," Sam laughed.

Jazz looked around the room for the first time since she'd walked in, "Where is Tucker anyway?"

Sam and Danny exchanged a smile. "He's busy today," Sam said. "He talked about inviting Ann to some techno-geek thing at a nearby internet café."

"Who's Ann?" Jazz asked.

"Some new girl in our class." Danny explained how Ann was a techno-goth and Tucker had started to like her. He refrained from telling them anything about Technus, but thinking about it… Jazz did say it looked like they were talking to a girl. But that didn't make sense… If Ann were a ghost, he would have noticed. Also, why would Skulker be talking to a Half-ghost instead of hunting her down? It's possible Jazz could have seen a ghost that could take the form of a human like Spectra, but Danny still wasn't convinced.

_Innocent until proven guilty,_ he reminded himself. He kept telling himself this mostly for Tucker's sake; Tucker, who had been getting down about not having a girlfriend, whenever he saw Sam and Danny getting closer. They weren't official yet but Danny knew it was bothering him.

They sat and listed different theories, as to the strange behavior of the ghosts, for most of the day before Mrs. Fenton came up and pointed out how late it was and that Sam should be getting home for dinner. On her way out Sam noticed the worried-spacy expression on Danny's face. She lightly punched him in the arm, "Chill Danny. We'll figure it out like we always do." Danny smiled and bid her good night.

Later that evening, Danny transformed and slipped out for a flight around the city to clear his head; thinking that if he happened to find out anything about the mysterious new ghost in town it would just be a bonus.

While he was flying around he passed over Tucker and Ann coming out of the Nasty Burger. "Way to go Tuck!" he said out loud. Even from his place high in the air he could see that the two of them looked to be having a good time. A twinge of guilt pulled at his stomach, "great… now what am I supposed to do?" He raised his hands doing an idiotic impression of himself, "Hey Tucker, I know you like her but I think your new girlfriend is a ghost!" He ended his impression and looked down at them sadly, "Yeah that would go over so well." Not wanting to get caught again for following a friend on a date, Danny turned and took off in the opposite direction.

Down below, Tucker took a sip of his soda and belched loudly, to which Ann responded with her own attempt which was much more loud and impressive than his.

"I really had fun today." Ann said smiling at him. "The tour of the city was great. Honestly I'm surprised how many places ghosts have been spotted around here."

Tucker laughed, "Yeah well after Danny's parents built the portal things have gotten kind of crazy."

"You mean after that ghost boy showed up right?"

Tucker shrugged. He was used to covering up the sudden appearance of the ghost boy by now. "He might have come around the same time. No one really noticed him much until the thing with the previous mayor though."

"So you're not afraid of ghosts at all?" Ann asked.

"Who me?" Tucker flexed his muscles. "Ghosts go running from me and my technology."

Ann laughed. A couple hundred years and she had forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with a human boy. Too bad it couldn't last longer. Well on the bright side, she had managed to get a large amount of information on the daily activities of those ectoplasmic manifestations of human desires that she was supposed to control; much of which her right hand man, Clockwork, had failed to mention.

Ann felt a chill in her body but managed to cover up the annoying gasp with a yawn. Glancing up in the sky she saw Danny Phantom flying away.

"I guess it is getting kind of late," Tucker said looking down at his watch. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Ann smiled, "Actually I've got to do something before I head home." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She turned and ran off while he stood there still stunned from the kiss.

She followed Danny from the shadows until she decided that he wouldn't do anything other than fly around. "Oh well I'll see him later," she said, then turned and waved her hand through the air. A portal opened up and she stepped into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_What do people think of Ann's character? _

_Some of you have already guessed who she is (Not that I tried very much to hide it), but has anyone guessed what she wants with Danny and halfas? _

_Leave Reviews! Love you guys!_


	5. Cryokinesis

**_A/N: _**_So I've see a lot of people asking what is going to happen. My only response is "How come no one ever makes a wild guess? So anyone who can correctly guess what Ann want's with the halfas gets a DP chibi drawing of whatever they want, if they even want one! Just to make things a little more interesting.  
My style of chibi drawings can be seen on my dA account through my profile._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Cryokinesis**

Tucker Foley walked into school. He had a huge smile on his face, looking like he was on cloud 9. He went straight to his locker put his books away got out the other books he'd need for class and didn't even hear his best friend say his name. Not for the first 4 times anyway. He did, however, notice when his other friend Sam punched his arm.

"Oww… What was that for?"

"What?" Sam asked innocently, "You didn't seem to notice anything else. So I figured I'd be a little more… forceful." She said choosing her last word carefully. "So how was your date yesterday?"

"Jeeze Sam it wasn't a date."

"Even though she kissed you at the end?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Wait… where'd you hear…" he looked at Danny. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "No, of course I wasn't. I just happened to be flying overhead when I saw."

"Uhuh… sure you were." The three of them walked to their first class while Danny jokingly tried to prove his innocence.

They took their seats and the bell rang. Ann was not there. The friends didn't have time to wonder where she was though since Mr. Lancer decided to surprise them all with a pop quiz. The last few people were finishing up with their tests when Ann finally burst through the door.

"Miss Rishon, you're late." Mr. Lancer said stating the obvious.

Ann stood next to his desk trying to catch her breath. "I know. I'm sorry. I um… Lost track of time." Mr. Lancer looked at the girl dubious then told her to sit down and she could make up the quiz in detention. Ann took her seat behind Sam and sunk down into her chair resting her head on her desk.

"You okay?" Ann leaned her head to the side to look at Tucker. His face showed concern. She looked at Sam and Danny and their expressions were the same. Sitting up quickly, she forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." She looked around at their faces and could see they didn't believe her. "What? I'm fine. Really. I just…" she lucked out and didn't need to make up an excuse. Some loud crashing sounds came from outside the windows.

"The Art of War, people! What's going on out there?"

The crashing sounds got louder until the door to the classroom smashed open. Out of a dust cloud step the Guys in White. The dark-skinned agent touched a hand to his earpiece. "The ecto-signature is coming from in this room," he said to his partner. Danny, Sam and Tucker all glanced around nervously. Mr. Lancer stalked angrily up to the two agents.

"What is going on here!?"

The light skinned agent looked up through his sunglasses. "We have reasonable evidence to suspect an entity of ectoplasmic origin to be taking up residence in this classroom." He walked past the obfuscated teacher. Holding up a small device, he began scanning the room. His partner did the same.

"Who are these clowns?" Ann asked leaning up to Sam.

Sam turned halfway back and put her hand to her face whispering, "They call themselves The Guys in White. They're a government agency that deals with ghost sightings." The goth girl looked back at the two agents that were scanning the room. "Mostly they're a joke." She didn't notice her voice getting louder as she spoke.

"Uhh… Sam..?" Danny's warning went unnoticed.

"I mean come on. These guys couldn't even catch the Box Ghost even if he were wrapped up in a cardboard present." Tucker added a warning but he was also ignored. "I'm telling you these guys know nothing about hunting ghosts." It wasn't until after she finished this statement that she noticed the alarmed looks on her friends faces. "They're right behind me aren't they?" She turned around and saw the agents' cross expressions. "And by a joke I meant… it's funny how good you guys are at catching ghosts," she quickly lied. The nearest agent raised an eyebrow at her then moved on.

The agents followed their devices and were standing in the aisle between the four friends. Danny glanced anxiously around for a means of escape. It would only be a moment before they realized that the scanners were pointing at him. _Better to get a detention than to get caught by these guys_, he decided.

Ann watched the movements of the agents, curious. As a test she charged a small amount of energy on her finger, and a small alarm on the strange device caused the dark-skinned agent to turn directly towards her. She dampened her ray. _Not good… I can't afford to get exposed now. _She twisted her hand slightly. The ecto-detectors in the hands of the two agents went off simultaneously as a ghost portal opened in the back of the room. Students jumped out of their desks and ran when a giant claw came crashing out of the portal.

"I asked for a distraction… not this." Danny said to himself as he recognized the claw that was destroying the back of the classroom. He dove underneath a pile of desks that had been knocked over. The claw pulled back and the dragon's head poked through looking out at the shocked humans.

"That's Princess Dorathea!" Sam exclaimed.

"Freeze Ghost Dragon!" The Guys in White stood with weapons at the ready pointing right in the face of the dragon. They let off a couple shots attacking the roaring dragon. Green flames erupted from the ghost's mouth, blasting the agents into the chalkboard. The dragon struggled to get through the tiny portal.

"Back off scaly!" Danny flew out from under the desks and body slammed the dragon, pushing her back into the portal; himself passing through the portal as well. Inside the ghost zone Danny stared down the dragon. Dora stared back, but then decided against fighting him and flew away at top speed. "Well that was weird." It was then that Danny took a good look around himself.

The area of the ghost zone wasn't one he had ever seen before, and it gave him the creeps. There was almost nothing around. No doors, no floating islands, just a few scattered portals that came and went. The sky around him wasn't its usual green, either. It was a dark shade close to black, with intermittent colors flowing through it like flames.

"Woah…" Danny whispered under his breath.

_"Danny!"_

Danny looked back at the portal when he heard his name yelled. He wanted to explore this new area but at the risk of getting trapped and lost he turned back through the portal. Once he was completely through it, the portal closed up, as if it had been waiting for him. The classroom was a mess. Only Sam Tucker and the Guys in White remained in the room, and the GIW agents were out cold against the front wall. Danny hid himself behind the desks before changing back, on the off chance that they weren't completely unconscious.

He stared at the spot the portal had appeared. The timing had been too perfect. Just as the Guys in White were standing in between him and Ann, a portal happened to open into that mysterious area? And the ghost dragon Dora just happened to be right there? No. That couldn't be a coincidence. Danny turned and grabbed Sam and Tucker by the arms and hurried into the hall then out of the school.

He didn't stop pulling them until they were well away from the school grounds, and by then his friends were demanding to know what was wrong. He released their arms but kept walking, hoping there wasn't anyone, or anything, around to overhear them. Sam and Tucker each walked on one side of him. The more he explained the further Tucker's face fell.

"No way dude! There is no way Ann is a ghost!" Danny tried to explain himself but Tucker cut him off. "This is exactly the same as with Gregor!"

"You mean Elliot." Sam pointed out. "And Danny was right about him being not what he seemed."

"I don't care!" Tucker yelled at them. "Ann is not some malicious ghost! I finally found someone that likes me! Why can't you just be happy for me?!"

"I _am_ happy for you, Tuck! I just"

"No!" Tucker said cutting him off again. "You know what? I don't want to hear it anymore. You're just jealous! You were jealous of Sam and now you're jealous of me. And I've had enough of it." Tucker threw down his arms, turned and stormed off.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled after him but didn't follow. He just watched Tucker's back as he stormed away.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Give him some time to cool down. He'll be fine."

XXX

That evening Tucker walked next to Ann on their second date. He stared off at the ground in front of him, thinking about what Danny had said. He knew his friends instincts were usually dead on, and if Danny had suspected something for a while without saying anything to him or Sam… it usually meant he was hoping he was wrong. Tucker sighed, _I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did._

"Something wrong?" Tucker looked up at Ann's worried face. He shook his head.

"It's nothing, just got in a fight with Danny earlier."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Aren't you guys best friends or something?" Tucker nodded. "So what was the fight about?"

Tucker laughed trying to cover up his real feelings. "Just something crazy. See, Danny seems to think you're a ghost. I know it's so crazy. I wouldn't take him seriously either."

"He knows I'm a ghost?"

"Ha yeah he.. wait…" Tucker stopped walking and stared at Ann. "Knows?" Ann looked up at him, her green eyes shaking. Tucker backed away from her. "What do you mean _knows?_ You meant to say _Thinks_ right?" Ann closed her eyes.

"It's what I should have said. Not what I meant to say." She opened her eyes and stared fondly at the human. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out. But now that you know," Tucker backed up further until his back hit a wall. Ann's face hardened, "I can't let you tell him just yet." Ann snapped her fingers. Up through the ground phased Johnny 13 and Kitty. Johnny's shadow flew out and wrapped itself around Tucker. The last thing Tucker saw before he blacked out was two white rings passing over Ann's body.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've been putting a lot of thought into this story. Trying to make it just right. Leave Reviews and opinions. Tell me what you think of the characters and the story! I really want to hear what you guys think of it._

_I'll be starting a 35hr/week job soon so I won't have a lot of time to write but I'll have plenty of time to think about it while I'm stuck walking around the zoo picking up people's trash. So I hope it won't make chapters come out any slower than they already are. _

_Again Sorry! Also check out my deviant Art page for a fun comic I started!_


	6. Overshadowing

_**A/N: **Guys I am beyond sorry that this chapter took me so long to get out. I've had writer's block for the longest time then I got into working on my Invader Zim stories so I've been busy. _

_Please note that even though I try to get all story's updated regularly, **I update faster with more reviews. **  
I haven't quit this story so don't worry._

_This chapter title is Overshadowing because of having an unknown control over someone, and there seems to be a lot of that going on in this chapter. I'm trying to make all my titles be ghost powers but that might end if I run out of powers. _

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Overshadow**

The two failures of the GIW sat at a coffee house late in the afternoon typing into their computers, trying desperately to pinpoint the source of the massive ecto energy spike. They knew it had to have been somewhere in that classroom. Now they were looking up information on all the students in that particular Casper High class.

"Most of these kids seem like nothing but you're typical bunch of adolescent Humans. I can't imagine one of these kids being a manifestation of ectoplasmic evil." The dark skinned agent said as he scrolled past pictures of Danny, Sam, Tucker and a few other students.

His light-skinned partner turned his computer around, "Well what about this Baxter kid? He's physically active and likes to be the center of attention."

The dark-skinned agent shook his head. "There's no way that jock is smart enough to hide from us these past few years." He continued looking through the class listings, till his eyes moved over a name. It was a little known fact about this agent, and in reality only his partner knew, but this agent was slightly dyslexic. Normally this makes reading files for him a nightmare. However today, thanks to a few letters getting switched around, he noticed something. He turned the computer to his partner and pointed at a name, "What does this say?"

His partner looked at the name. "Anabelle Rishon. Why? Something about her?"

The dark-skinned agent nodded. "When I first read this name," he typed out something on his screen and turned it around, "I read this."

On the screen the words: **An Aperishon**.

…an Apparition.

The light-skinned agent stared at the words. "How did no one notice that?" he asked surprised.

"I'm not sure. But now I have some questions for Miss Rishon."

The two agents packed up their gear and headed back to base to plan their next move.

XXX

"You see him anywhere?" Sam asked for the millionth time as Danny flew high over the city.

"No Sam, I don't. If I see him I'll let you know." Danny grumbled into the mic of the Fenton-phones. "You just keep trying Ann's phone."

It was already well past midnight but the two of them refused to give up the search for Tucker. When he had gotten the call from the Foleys, Danny had covered for Tuck by saying he was staying over at his house, while at the same time telling his own parents that he was going over to spend the night at Tucker's.

Sam's voice was weak over the communicators. "Danny… What if you're right and Ann really is a ghost? If she knows you think that… She might've…" her words died in her throat.

"Tucker's going to be fine, Sam. We'll find him." Danny only wished that he felt as sure as he had tried to sound. He flew around the city until early morning, but there was no sign of his best friend.

XXX

"Tragedy strikes Amity Park, when a Casper High student goes missing. Isn't that horrible?" The way the news woman spoke made it seem anything But horrible. Her face was still plastered with a smile even as she explained details of the disappearance that had occurred two days ago. "The missing student was known to be closely involved to a certain ghost hunting family, leaving many to question if the vanishing is specter related."

Sam angrily turned the TV off. "She makes it sound like it's your family's fault that Tucker is missing!"

"She never actually said the Fentons."

"No, but what other ghost hunting family do you know?"

"True."

Sam dropped down onto the couch next to Danny. They were both exhausted. Whenever they weren't at school, they were searching for any sign of Tucker or Ann, who hadn't been at school either, though the teachers said she had called in sick. The problem was that they didn't know where Ann lived; of course Danny still didn't think she lived anywhere, so their nights were spent searching the far reaches of the ghost zone.

"Danny… What if we can't find him."

"We're Going to find him, Sam. Tucker's out there somewhere. I'm sure of it." At least I think I am… Danny had learned long ago to trust his gut, and right now it was telling him that Tucker was safe, for the moment anyway.

XXX

"Hello dearie, are you awake now?"

Tucker slowly opened his eyes "ahh! The Lunch Lady's Ghost?! Why are you here?!"

The ghost's voice was soft and cheerful, "well as much as I would like to destroy you for what your little friend did to my menu, I've been told to keep you here and give you whatever you need until she gets back." The woman ghost smiled happily but tucker was anything but comforted.

"Ahaha… tha-anks but I really should get going. Techno-nerd stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"Then perhaps I shall!" A voice announced loudly from behind him. Tucker turned to find Technus2.0 leaning over his shoulder, his smile no more comforting than the lunch lady's. Tucker stepped back from the two of them until his foot slipped. There was no more ground behind him. That was the first time Tucker really noticed where he was, and the swirling green sky he was under.

"The Ghost Zone?!"

"Foolish child. Of course the ghost zone! Though even I, Technus, do not understand why she wishes to keep you here."

"She who?!"

"Oh great... The nerd already forgot. What a waste of time..."

"Ember McLain!?"

"This boy is inconsequential to her plans. He's only one of the Ghost Boy's sidekicks. What reason could she possibly have for us guarding him?" Skulker phased through the ground coming up beside Ember, looking equally annoyed.

"Hey! I resent that sidekick comment!" But Tucker let his objection die when Skulker's glowing blade slid out of his wrist cuffs. "What makes you Ghosts think you can keep me here? I know how it works in the Ghost Zone! You can't touch me if I don't want you to!"

Ember raised an eyebrow, "that may be so, but you still can't fly." Her arm swung out indicating the 10m wide rock that Tucker stood on, which was floating a few hundred feet from the ground.

"Okay… well maybe that could work..." Tucker searched the surrounding area for any means of escape. He saw the dragon ghost Nymphadora flying in the distance. Maybe if he could jump on her back... Ever since they had helped her become free of her brother she had been almost a friend when Danny and them ventured into the Ghost Zone. But she was nowhere close enough. He'd have to buy some time.

"What... What do you ghosts want with me?! Is this some sort of plan to destroy Danny?!"

Skulker let out an annoyed breath, "as much pleasure as it would give me, to say yes..."

" The fact remains that they are not to harm you."

Tucker's heart jumped to his throat, as Ann floated down to land on the rock between him and the ghosts. But this was not the Ann he knew. That Ann had been warm and fun. But this Ann radiated cold and hate. Her white hair blew in a wind that didn't exist, and green flames blazed in her eyes. Her skin was pale and dark circles hung down under her eyes.

"You!? Who are you Really?! What do you want with Danny?!"

Ann only spared the smallest glance over her shoulder for the yelling teenager. Speaking to the ghosts gathered, she said, "Lunch Lady you will stay here with him. Get him food, entertainment, or whatever else he needs, but he's not to leave. Skulker, you're also here for added defense. Ember, I need you to go find Clockwork for me. He's not in his citadel and I can't sense him in the ghost zone, so look in the human world. Technus, you're with me. I need a few computers hacked for my human identity again."

"ANN!" Tucker yelled when he realized he was being ignored. "How can you be a ghost!? Danny never even sensed you when you were around!" Ann didn't even turn to look at him. "What is this?! Some sort of plan to destroy Danny?! And Why bring ME into it!?" Still Ann said nothing. Tucker threw his arms up in anger and frustration. "Don't you have ANYTHING to say!?"

From behind, Tucker saw Ann's shoulders drop slightly. "I'm sorry." Then she was gone. Tucker slipped to his knees. Each of the ghosts went off to their individual assignments; the poor Lunch Lady was left floating there trying to figure out what to do with the now silent human.

XXX

Ann's return to school was filled with accusative questions from classmates, teachers, and two police officers that arrived just after lunch.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS ALREADY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ann burst out of the principal's office and raced down the hallway. It didn't matter what era they were in, Police were always nosey and annoying… and above all… clueless. Ann stopped running when she saw Sam and Danny, coming up to them at a jog, and silently reminding herself to act like a confused and scared teenage human girl. "Hey… Danny! Sam!?"

The two turned to look at her. Danny's glare made it painfully obvious that his sureness of her guilt was only lacking in evidence. Even Sam was nervous and awkward toward her.

"Hi, Ann…"

Convince them of my innocence. Act like I don't know what's going on. "Guys, is it true that Tucker disappeared the night after our date?"

Sam nodded. "His parent's called asking where he was. We thought he was still with you so we covered for him."

"Tucker and I separated around 9… I went home and as far as I knew he did to…"

"Speaking of home," Danny said, clearly sounding as if he didn't buy her story. "Where is that for you? Have your parent's heard about all of this?"

"Well aren't you the grown up." Ann scowled at him. He's awfully determined isn't he… "No, in fact they haven't. They live overseas. I'm staying with my uncle."

"And your uncle would be who?"

XXX

"I still can't believe this…" Danny and Sam followed Ann up the stairs leading to the mansion belonging to the mayor of Amity Park.

They reached the door and Ann opened the door allowing Danny and Sam to enter. The main entrance was as big, and grand as ever, decked out in its traditional green and gold color scheme. Ann started down the hallway glancing all around as if expecting something to jump out at them. And while since it was Vlad's house that might be a safe bet, Danny still couldn't let her odd behavior pass. He leaned into Sam.

"Have you noticed how jumpy Ann has been since we asked to come over?"

"It's obvious that she's on edge. The only question is why?"

Danny went up and blatantly put his arm around Ann, his eyebrows raised and eyes half closed in a skeptical look. "So where is Unckie Vlad?"

"He's umm… around here somewhere." She smiled uncomfortably at him. "Why don't I go find him? You guys can wait here?"

"Oh We don't mind coming with to find him." Sam said, stepping forward. This apparently was not the answer Ann had wanted to hear. The three of them set off to look for Vlad. The house was huge. Danny split off at one point using the bathroom as an excuse, then headed straight for the study which held the entrance to Vlad's labs. Changing into Phantom, Danny went intangible and invisible and phased down through the floor.

The lab was the same as always. Meticulously clean, with any number of ectoplasmic goo filled tubes lining the walls. To Danny's horror, the computer screens were once again covered with images of him and his cousin/clone Danielle, as well as one file in the corner labled GIW. Vlad was up to his cloning again. But why? Did this relate somehow to Ann? She definitely wasn't a clone, that much he was sure of. Danny landed by the computer, maintaining his invisibility, and started searching the computer for whatever Vlad was working on but a sound of flushing came from the back of the lab, and Vlad Masters walked out wiping his hands with a towel.

Vlad stopped in the middle of the floor staring at the largest computer display screen. His eyes narrowed. Danny realized that Vlad knew someone was there because the images on the screen had changed. Danny quickly flew up and phased through the ceiling. He flew back to the bathroom where Ann and Sam were waiting for him. As soon as he got out the door, Vlad was turning a corner in the hallway. He froze at the sight of them. Whether it was fear or anger on his face, as his eyes wandered over the group, Danny couldn't tell.

"YOU?!"

"Hey there Unkie Vlad," Danny let his green eyes flash for a second. Even if Vlad knew it was him that had been on the computer, he wouldn't do anything in front of Ann if he thought she was just a normal human. Of course if she was actually one of Vlad's pawns… that might be another story.

But Vlad did nothing of the sort. He just stared at the three of them unsure what to say. Ann rushed forward to fill the silence.

"Hey, Uncle Vlad. You know Danny and Sam right?" Vlad still said nothing just stared at her. Ann cleared her throat. She was so close, Vlad was not about to ruin her cover now.

"Oh… of course." Vlad stared apprehensively between the teenagers in front of him. This was a no win situation for him. Just what was that stupid girl planning? Vlad gazed around at the faces thinking quickly. He had to figure out what her purpose of bringing these two here was or else something could go wrong and his plan would be discovered. She had called him Uncle… was he now part of her human cover? Must be. But that look on Daniel's face. He wasn't believing this story for a second. "Ah yes my dear." Vlad said moving closer and putting his arm around Ann, though he was terrified of doing so, "I've known Daniel's family for years now. I just didn't expect you home so early… or to have guests for that matter."

Ann's eyes narrowed on him after the subtle hint that he hadn't been ready to see her again.

"So Vlad…" Danny stepped forward, smirking at the tension between the two. "Ann is staying here with you huh? And here I always thought you were a lonely old man with no family." That hit a nerve. Vlad was about to yell something, but Ann elbowed him.

"I'm a distant relative." She glanced at Vlad making sure he was following. "Well anyway, we're done here. How about we go out for some pizza?"

"Actually," Sam interrupted. She had been standing in the back so quiet that everyone had almost forgotten she was there. "I just remembered that Danny and I were supposed to go help his sister with something, so we should be going."

"Huh? What are we doing with Jazz?"

Sam grabbed his elbow and tugged toward the exit. "That THING we've been working on the past few nights, remember?"

"Oh." Danny said, getting the hint. The two said awkward hasty goodbyes then raced out the door. "Tell me again why we left?" Danny said after they were a few blocks away and he was sure that they weren't being followed by something ghostly or otherwise.

"I got a text from Jazz. She says to come home now. It's important."

When Danny and Sam left, Vlad rounded on Ann. "You could have given me some warning."

"I didn't expect them to want to come over. But this works out. Now I can just stay here in the human world while I'm awake as well as being able to keep an eye on you."

Vlad jumped. "Now my dear," he said returning to his Politian's voice, "why would you ever need to keep an eye on me?"

Ann's eyes glowed emerald flames, "Because I know you're up to something. And if I didn't need you for my own purposes, I would be putting more effort into finding out what it is. So for now consider yourself lucky." Ann waved her arm as she spoke, opening a portal to the ghost zone. She flew inside, the portal closing behind her, leaving Vlad red in the face, furious that a child would be bossing him around.

"I think I'll put a rush on that call now."

* * *

_Please review! Leave opinions and comments on what I did good or bad or where you think the story is going! Thank you!_


End file.
